bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Console Commands
Console commands are codes that can be used while playing a game to alter most aspects of gameplay. BioShock and BioShock 2 do not have a true in-game console for commands to tweak the environments. However, both games have common Unreal Engine commands on the PC which can be bound to certain keys and used in game. How to Bind Commands In the game files of BioShock and BioShock 2 on the PC there is a file named "User.ini". This file contains the key bindings and user interface settings of the game. Most key bindings can be altered simply by using the Customize Controls interface in-game, but for more advanced bindings the file itself may be edited using any common text editor, such as Notepad. User.ini is located at: \Documents and Settings\Username\Application Data\Gamename (in Windows XP) \Users\Username\AppData\Roaming\Gamename (in Windows Vista) \Users\Username\Library\Preferences\Feral Interactive\Gamename\MacInit (in Mac OS X) To see these directories "Show hidden files and folders" must be enabled in Folder Options. It is important to remember that any changes made to User.ini may be replaced with the default if the game crashes or if the player exits it abnormally (i.e. shutting it down with task manager.) The default settings are stored in another text file, "DefUser.ini". If the player wishes to avoid resetting the User.ini multiple times they can edit DefUser.ini, but this is not recommended because it means permanently losing the default settings. Aliases The first section of User.in is under the heading "Engine.Input". This section lists aliases; commands that perform linked actions. For instance, the "duck" key is listed as "Aliases29=(Command="DuckKeyPressed | onRelease DuckKeyReleased",Alias=Duck)" This means that whenever the user presses the bound key for duck they are actually performing two commands. In this case when the key is pressed the engine will execute the DuckKeyPressed command, which results in the character crouching. When the key is released, the DuckKeyReleased command is executed, which leaves the character ducked until the key is pressed again. Any of the aliases can be changed for various effects. Changing the words inside of Command=" " will change the alias. Linked commands are separated by a pipe symbol ("|"). Key Bindings The key bindings section of User.ini is under the heading "Default". It lists every key on the keyboard and the command bound to it. Keys without any bound command are left blank. This section actually has many subsections, each giving the bound keys for a certain context in the game. For instance, there is a set of key bindings for the context when Jack has been told by Atlas "Would you kindly lower that weapon," and it has blank bindings for using the weapon and plasmid keys specifically so that the player cannot use them during that scripted event. There are also sets of bindings for contexts of using vending machines, hacking, etc. Since there are many different contexts in the game the key bindings list is very long. For most purposes it is enough to edit the first section, which gives the default status of exploration and combat. To bind any key to a command, find that key in the list and type the command name after the equals sign ("="). Below is a list of common console commands which can be bound. List of Commands Player Related These commands are mostly used for cheating, but some, such as the Fly and Ghost commands, are useful for taking high quality screenshots. *'ChangeSize Value' - Increases player collision radius (possible values: 0.0 = normal, 5.0 = large, 10.0 = larger, 15.0 = big, 20.0 = really big) *'Fly' - Allows the player to fly around *'GEP name' - Gives the player a specific tonic or plasmid (e.g. GEP ElectricBoltThree) This can be used with many values in Predefined Plasmids.ini *'Ghost' - Allows the player to move through solid objects *'GiveBioAmmo' - Refills the EVE bar *'Givehealth' - Refills the Health bar *'GiveItem NumberOfItem ItemClassName' - Receives a certain number of a class of item *'God' - Invincibility *'IGBigbucks' - Gives the player $500 *'PlayersOnly' - Unfreezes/freezes everything except the player, including doors, projectiles, and other world objects *'ResetEyeHeight' - Returns to default eye level *'SetEyeHeight Value' - Changes the eye sight level. (The value is a floating point value, like 25.0 or 75.0) *'SetGravity Value' - Changes the gravity, affecting physics events (0.0 = no gravity, -1400.0 = normal gravity) *'SetJumpZ Value' - Sets the jump height (600.0 = about normal, 1200.0 = highest without taking damage on fall) *'Slomo Value' - Changes the speed of everything (0.0 = slow, 1.0 = normal, 2.0 = fast, 3.0 = faster, 4.0 = really fast) *'Suicide' - Kills the player character, returning them to a Vita-Chamber or the main menu *'Teleport' - Jump player to where the cursor is currently pointing *'Walk' - Disables fly and ghost mode View Related Some of these, such as the FreeCamera command, can be used to view the player character. Toggle HUD is commonly used to take quality screenshots. *'FreeCamera Value' - Enables/disables camera rotation (1 = enable camera to be rotated around player, 0 = returns to normal cam) *'Freezeframe' - Freezes the game *'HideHUD' - Disables the on-screen HUD elements *'HideWidescreenBars' - Turns off the widescreen bars *'LockCamera' - Prevents/enables the camera moving with the player *'ResetFOV' - Resets Field of View to default *'SetCameraDist Value' - Use with FreeCamera to change the distance of the camera from the player (0.0 = really close, 10.0 = far, 25.0 = farther) *'SetFOV degrees' - Sets the Field of View to the specified degrees, e.g. SetFOV 90 *'SetBrightness Value' - Changes the screen brightness *'SetContrast Value' - Changes the screen contrast *'Togglesoundeffects' - Turns sound effects (but not music or ambient sounds) On/Off *'Shot' - Takes a screenshot in BMP format and places it in the same folder as User.ini *'ShowHUD' - Enables the on-screen HUD elements *'ShowWidescreenBars' - Turns on the black bars at top and bottom of the screen, like in cutscenes. *ToggleBehindView *'ToggleHUD' - Toggles the on-screen HUD elements On/Off *'ViewSelf' - Returns the camera to viewing the player after using ViewBot or ViewClass *'ViewClass NameOfClass' - Cycles through views of the given class, including enemies or world objects (possible class names: Engine, ShockAI, ShockAI.MeleeThug) Enemy Related *'KillAll NameOfAIClassToKill' - Removes every AI of a certain type *'KillViewedActor' - An AI selected with ViewBot is removed from game (Using this while viewing the player character will crash the game.) *'Killpawns' - Kills all enemies on the level *'StartSecurityAlarm' - Starts the normal 60 second security alarm *'StopSecurityAlarm' - Stops the security alarm *'ToggleshowAIs' - Toggles the presence of enemy On/Off (actually just shrinks them to the size of the player's finger) *'ViewBot' - Cycles through views of all AIs in the level Miscellaneous *'PlayMovie NameOfMovie' - Plays a selected cutscene *'runScript NameOfScript' - Executes a script *'StopMovie NameOfMovie' - Stops the cutscene External Links *For more information about Key Bindings in BioShock see: [http://www.tweakguides.com/Bioshock_8.html The BioShock Tweak Guide (page 8)] by Koroush Ghazi on TweakGuides.com *For a detailed list of all console commands and possible values see: [http://gametweaking.blogspot.com/2007/09/misc-console-commands.html Game Tweaking - BioShock Console Commands] by Veegun Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2